The Transparent Mask: Skin Deep
by Semok
Summary: In the city of New York, a young lady and young man meet. The man has a disfigurment which he hides with a mask, but will the women see through the mask and find the kindness within? Or is beauty only skin deep?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This sequel to "Phantom of the Opera" takes place in the 21st century. Therefore, I am using none of the characters from the book. I am, however, using the same names and I use a few references back to the book/movie. I own none of the ideas to "Phantom of the Opera" but I do own the new characters (I don't know the names of all of them yet). **

Prologue:

It was a rather chilly fall day in the city of New York. I had slipped into a nearby café for a quick lunch and some time alone to work on my stories and poems. My deepest dreams had always been to become a famous writer. To be adored by millions of fans, both young and old, all throughout the world. But here I sit, lonely in this blissful city, typing on my lap top in a smoky coffee bar. Coffee isn't a drink my pallet desires, so I got a steaming cup of cinnamon cider. Since my appetite had been missing as of late, the drink was good enough to keep me going.

As I typed on my computer, fathoming some new ideas for my work, a strange feeling of being watched struck me. Without thinking I searched my surroundings. A young couple were sipping tea and giggling with one another. At the far end a group of smoking men watched a football game on the crackling television set. The only other person present was a slim business man talking to the chubby owner of the café about how his life had been; they must have been old friends. No one was looking at me though, I don't even know if any of them knew that I was even here.

I decided to return to my typing only to get the same lingering feeling again. This time I chose to pay no attention to it and continue on my writing, I didn't have long until I would have to go back to my humble job of working in a cubicle.

After I had finished my delicious drink, I put my lap top back into its bag and stood up. As I walked to the door my eyes were drawn to a dusty picture of a naked lady on the wall. Upon further inspection I realized the eyes sockets had been cut out, making it easy for a person to spy on the people within the coffee shop. Thinking it was some perverted bar worker; I shook my head and walked out of the café.

I didn't know it then, but I had just been spotted by the eyes of a phantom…


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Once again I peered into the café, seeing if there were any scraps lying on the floor for me to steal. But this time, I don't know if it was my sleep deprived eyes playing tricks on me again, my pupils focused on the figure of an angel. Her long brunette hair rested gently around her pale swan-like neck. Even though she wasn't in a dress, her long slender body showed through her tight black pants. Those small glasses she wore could not hide her sparkling golden-green eyes from me. Before me a goddess sat, typing something with her lengthy fingers. Then, as though she had heard my pounding heart beating, she turned her head with a snap. She was looking straight at me with those dazzling eyes. I could have stared at her all my life, but my starved body wouldn't allow it.

My head grew dizzy with hunger and I fell off the trash can I had been standing on. When I hit the ground, I made quite a bit of clamor, so I quickly darted off into the shadows that were my home. For what seemed like hours I sat against a wired fence, the women's appearance was dancing around head. My fantasy was shattered by the deep growling of my empty stomach. With some difficulty, I rose and did my daily routine of searching the trash for provisions. All I could find that was slightly edible was some aged Chinese noodles and a half eaten pear, which I gobbled down in a second.

Feeling faintly rejuvenated, I decided to return to the coffee shop in hopes that the angel had not departed for heaven already. I must at least know what her name is, so I can understand the word of god himself.

On my way though, the devil stopped me. A group of people who normally gave me trouble emerged in front of me. The alpha-male of the gang was a companion of mine until he had seen the mark that hell had given me. His name was Krad.

"Well, if it ain't the carcass of 'ell," he spat. As he talked his groupies surrounded me. "What brings ya to our part of 'his city?"

"I was simply looking for some food Krad, I didn't mean to trespass," I said softly. Everyone around me took delight in my response.

"Oh dear, little corpse," Krad smirked. "It looks like we're gonna have ta tax ya for comin into our shop." He cracked his sausage fingers and flexed his muscular arms.

I don't remember what happened next, all I can remember is getting a massive pain in my stomach and falling to the ground. My vision went blurry, but I thought I saw the angel from the café running up, surrounded in a beam of light, and waving something. Before I could see anything else, everything went dark.

I woke up to a stinging sensation on my forehead. I groggily opened my eyes to an indistinct mess of color. Something, or someone, was moving around me and whipping my head with something cool. My eyes forced themselves shut again as I went into a fevered nightmare…

_I was in a cage surrounded by laughing demons. One of them stepped into the cage and pulled my head back. I could feel its greasy hands tug off the mask I wore on my face. Once my mask had been removed, everyone screamed and guffawed at my putrid disfigurement. I tried my best to retrieve my disguise, but the mischievous sprite took it with him out of the cage. So I was stuck there, being teased over and over again. I could not escape…_

_As I sat there crying in my prison of humiliation, a bright light emerged in front of me. It was the angel again, that stunning lady. She reached her hand out and felt my head. The worried expression on her face surprised me. Why would she be concerned about such a disgusting looking person as me?_

My surroundings slowly melted around me. The bars of the cage turned to light green wallpaper. The straw in the bottom of the cage became soothing blankets. When my hallucination had faded, I realized that I was in a comfy bed. To my greatest revelation, the goddess still stood before me, dampening my burning forehead and bandaging my wounds.

"What is your name?" I asked hoarsely. She smiled brightly and stroked the side of my face.

"Christine," she whispered…


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

"And what's your name?" Christine asked sweetly. I was still at a loss of words, I had heard heaven name itself for me. Oh, and how her rose red lips moved majestically when she spoke. I knew how Romeo had felt when he first caught a glimpse of the fair lady Juliet.

"...um...Erik," I stuttered. Christine only giggled and stroked my hair, her cool fingers daintily brushing from my brow to the back of my head. I'm starting to believe that I had died from that fight and was now resting on a cotton cloud with a wingless goddess.

"That's such a beautiful name, did your mother give you it?" her voice sang.

"...err...n-n-no...m-m-my father d-d-did, it's been...um...passed down g-g-generation to g-g-generation," I couldn't get my words out; I was trapped in those crystal eyes of my savior.

"Wow, same here. We seem to have so much in common." She seemed to have an urgent question bubbling inside her. "By the way, why do you wear that mask over your face? Do you play the Phantom in 'The Phantom of the Opera' in the theatre just down town?"

My heaven crumbled. How was I supposed to explain my hideous infection? What a minute...Phantom of the Opera, what was that? Is there a character that wears the same devilish mask as I do?

"...sure...I mean yeah...I-I-I play the...phantom," I said cautiously. Who was this phantom and why does he supposedly look like me?

"You know the Christine in the play?" she asked excitedly. I was in too deep, saying I was in the play was a terrible mistake. But I just kept going deeper; I nodded my head pretending even more. Quick sand felt as if it was pulling me under and suffocating me.

"Well, I'm a descendant of Christine Daae, she's my great great grandmother. Isn't that amazing, the characters in that play actually existed. And to add to it, my boyfriend is named Raoul." Christine giggled. I couldn't understand the joke, but it didn't matter. Her bright cherry cheeks glowed when she laughed, and that's all that I cared about. For some reason I could feel my face grow hotter as I watched her twirl around happily. My face went beet red when my stomach let out a long, low rumble.

"Oh dear," I said under my breath. "Not now, be quiet." Desperately trying to shut my stomach up, I punched it a few times. Unfortunately, Christine had heard my stomach complaining and she turned towards me.

"How rude of me," she said. "You must be half starved. Hold on, I'll get you something to eat." I tried to protest but seeing her slim body slink into the kitchen took my breath away. She glided down the hallway with such grace and poise, simply magnificent. Wait, what did she say about a boyfriend?

"I hope you like vegetable soup," she poked her beautiful head from around the side of a door and grinned. Just the thought of anything edible made my head spin. Christine was a bit of eye candy too, I kept having these thoughts of…oh my, I think my pants are shrinking.

Anyway, my perverted thoughts were demolished by the scrumptious odor escaping from the kitchen. Christine slowly strolled into the room I lay in with a huge bowl of steaming soup. She placed it on a table next to the bed and felt my head again.

"You feel a tad warmer," she said worriedly. I had a feeling my elevated temperature wasn't from any illness. My little guardian angel sat on the bed next to me and brought a spoonful of soup to my lips. It was the most delectable thing I had ever tasted in my life. Ever since I could remember I had always eaten out of the garbage, even when my father was still with me.

"Erik, where are your parents?" Christine's question startled me. Had this woman read my mind? What was I to tell her?

"Well…you see…um…h-h-he's…," I couldn't come up with a lie so fast, my thoughts had escaped me due to the presents of this princess. The only response I could conjure up was the truth. "He abandoned me a while back, I believe he's dead." Thoughts of my dear father pounded into my skull. My ravenous appetite left me and my gaze fell to the ground.

"And your mother?"

She had hit below the belt now; that was a question I hoped she'd forget to ask. My vision went blurry as tears formed. I am such a sap when it comes to touchy subjects. I could feel Christine's smooth hands lift my head as she fixed her eyes on me.

"I-I-I…never sniff m-m-met my…," my sentence trailed off as I burst out crying. The café angel wrapped her arms around me and let me hide my face in her bosom. I would have enjoyed this moment so much more if it hadn't been for the whole crying thing.

Strange, letting out my misery like this is making me so peaceful and sleepy. I can't seem to stay awake…


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

The brisk outdoor air hit my face as I left the café. The sun had fallen behind the skyscrapers, so the sky was a deep mix of maroon and purple. Pollution had chased away all the twinkling starts I use to watch when I Lived in Paris. Every once and a while I would get a pang of homesickness, but I knew returning to France was out of the question.

My footsteps echoed in the abandoned alley; it was kind of lonesome and depressing, but the solitude was much needed. The few minutes of silence ended when I heard a fight break out. Normally I would ignore it and continue my own business, but for some reason I was compelled to figure out what had happened.

I peered into a dark alley to find a group of thugs surrounding a young man. Two massive men held the thin boy up while another repeatedly punched his stomach. Seeing that the skinny fellow was in poor health already, I knew that I had to intervene. Without thinking, I grabbed my can of mace out of my purse and ran towards the group. I managed to get the two men who were holding the one man, but that was all I could muster.

The gang formed a semi-circle around me as their leader grabbed my face. He forced me to look into his bloodshot eyes. I could smell the nauseous scent of smoke and alcohol on his breath.

"You're such a pretty li'l swan to be pickin' fights," his raspy voice said as he stroked my neck with is dirty fingers. Somehow I had to figure out a way to get out of this. I looked around to see that the man the group had been hitting was unconscious. He was no help; I have no idea why I decided to help him in the first place.

When my chances of getting away became very slim, my knight in shining armor arrived. Raoul was my strapping boyfriend, and he had come looking for me when I didn't show up. He's such a wonderful person, I'm so lucky to have him.

Anyway, my wonderful lover jumped on the leader of the thugs and punched him over and over again. In a matter of minutes the gang limped way like a pack of dogs with their tails between their legs.

"Are you okay honey?" Raoul asked caringly. "You should be more careful around here, it's a bad neighborhood."

"I'm fine love," I suddenly remembered the one man, "but I don't think he's okay." Since the fight was, I had a chance to get a good look at the man. He had greasy black hair and a very skinny figure. His black pants were muddy and his black t-shirt was torn in a few areas. He used a rope as a belt, which was wrapped tightly around his unhealthily thin waist. Oddly, he wore a white mask over half his face, just like the Phantom. I wonder if he plays that role in the theatre just down town.

My strong warrior picked up the blacked out man and carried him to my apartment. He's so kind and strong, I love him so much. Then why did I go out of my way to save the other guy?

Once we got to my apartment we laid the sickly boy in my spare bed. I got a bowl of cold water and a towel so I could clean the guy's wounds and bring his fever down. He woke up slightly while I put a bandage on his forehead, but he passed out again. All of a sudden he started thrashing about in a delirious dream. Finally he calmed down and came to.

"What's your name?" he asked weakly. Now that I think about it, he's kind of cute. Should I tell him my name? I guess there's no harm to it.

"Christine," I tried to say it as sweetly as I could, this guy must have had a rough life. To bad I already had a man. If things were different this guy might have been the right kind of guy for me. Oh well, I had my man. Um…what was I saying?

Oh yeah, I decided to ask what his name was, curiosity had filled me and covered up my timidity.

"…um…Erik," he actually stuttered. That's so cute, he's shy. I couldn't help but stroke his hair. After talking with him a bit, I found that he was the Phantom in my favorite play. That must have been why he wore that phantom mask, I had decided not to take it off because I didn't know if it would offend him.

I explained how Christine Daae was my great grandmother. For some reason he looked confused, had he lost his memory about the play. Talking about my favorite play made me so happy I decided to twirl around the room. I was also happy about saving such a charming man. My dancing around stopped when I heard his stomach gurgle, I completely forgot to offer him something to eat.

When I walked into the kitchen, I found that Raoul was making vegetable soup. Not only is he so muscular and caring, but he can cook too. Tee hee, I'm so lucky. I popped my head into my quest room again to make sure Erik was still awake.

"How's the kid?" my boyfriend asked.

"He's fine, starving though." I said cheerfully. He handed me a bowl of soup for the man and I brought it out. As I placed in on the table next to Erik, I felt his head. Unfortunately, his fever had risen a bit; I didn't know he was so sick. To be careful, I brought him the spoonful of soup. He seemed to enjoy it very much; a huge smile came across his face. I decided to carry on a conversation with him, hoping it would bring his fever down.

I tried asking about him parents, but I had picked a touchy subject. I found out that his father had left him and his mother was unknown. The poor guy actually started crying, I felt so bad for bringing it up. As I wrapped my arms around Erik, he actually fell asleep. At least he would be able to relax for a while; he's had such a terrible life. Wait, how did he become the lead singer in "Phantom of the Opera"?

"Is the kid asleep again?" Raoul walked in and leaned against the doorway.

"His name is Erik and he's had a very rough life. You be nice to him when I'm at work." I said sternly. My boyfriend looked shocked.

"What?" he said angrily. "You don't even know where he's from, or what diseases he may have. Sweetie, I'm not saying this to be mean; I'm just concerned that he may hurt you. Why do you think he wears the mask, he's probably a killer." His attitude towards this was appalling, how could he be so cruel. I tightened my grip on Erik as he slept.

"He's not a dog Raoul," I screamed. "He only wears the mask because he's the Phantom in 'The Phantom of the Opera'. How can you be so mean, he's just a poor little boy. He only looks as old as you and I, so he's probably only 18 like us." I was furious with his appalling approach. My yelling had woken up the poor man I held. A look of confusion came across his face as he saw my boyfriend and me.

"Erik, this is my boyfriend Raoul. Raoul, this is Erik." I tried to say happily, but tears were still streaming down my face.

Erik's face went paper white when he heard the news. Before I could explain he jumped out of the bed and ran out of the house. I tried to chase after him but he hide within the shadows.

"Erik, come back," I yelled. "Let me explain!"

It was no use, he was gone and I may never see him again…


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Erik's POV:

I woke up to the screeching of some tortured animal. To my surprise, it was really my guardian angel yelling at this extremely buff man. Some of her crystal tears fell on my cheek. When Christine looked down to see that I was awake, she quickly pretended that nothing was wrong.

"Erik, this is my boyfriend Raoul. Raoul, this is Erik," she tried to sound delighted but I didn't need a written explanation to see what was going on. I could feel myself growing dizzy with rage as I came to my conclusion. This…monster was abusing this poor sweet goddess that held me close for protection. Do not fret my dear lady; I shall get you away from this horrible creature.

After taking a glance at Raoul again, and his muscles that burst through his shirt, I had a feeling that an offensive tactic wasn't going to work. So instead, I decided to do what I did best. I would lurk in the shadows and get him with my noose that I wore as a belt. Wait a minute, how did I get outside, and what is Christine yelling to me?

Oh dear, I seem to have forgotten how weak I am. Ouch, stupid trash cans, I keep running into them.

Narrator's POV:

After a few more encounters with trash cans, Erik's tired body collapsed against the brick wall of a run down alley. Huddled up in a tight ball, he began crying and wishing he hadn't left Christine with Raoul.

"He could be hurting her, or yelling at her…or rapping her," the disfigured man's mind raced with images of the man laughing maniacally as he slapped Christine. "Even worse, I have no idea where she lives. I didn't pay attention to where I was running."

Erik glanced over to see a murky puddle quiver. He peered into it to meet the reflection of a white mask with mud stains on it. The man slowly peeled the disguise off and washed it in the puddle, only to catch a look at his true face.

The skin on the right side of his face was lumpy and soft, like cottage cheese. Puss-filled bumps, some growing to enormous size, popped up all around his lower lip, which was swollen and resembled a giant magenta slug. Festering wounds all across his face oozed some sort of slim that was a mix between a mucus and blood color. And his eye, which scared all who saw it, bulged out of its crusty socket and was bloodshot with a humongous pupil.

When he saw his repulsive looks, Erik attacked the small pool of water with his hands. His veins boiled with anger as reality hit him.

"Why should I bother in helping that angel," he though. "She'd probably rather be with an abusive hunk then a vile looking weakling like me. No, she would rather have him, no doubt about it." He swiftly returned his mask to his face and leaned his head against the wall. All the rage within him brought his smoldering fever back, preventing his body from staying conscious. Erik's head grew heavy and fell onto his chest as a nightmare commenced…

Erik's POV:

_A confusion of color swirled around me as I fell down a never ending pit. While I fell, Raoul's leering mug watched over me like a hawk would, and I was the rabbit. He began to guffaw over and over again. His laughing echoed in my skull, making it hard to think properly. All of a sudden I landed into a grubby cage and chains wrapped around me like a snake. It was the same cage I was in from my other dream, but the surrounding was different. Raoul was there, holding a leash that was attached to a collar around Christine's neck. And Christine, oh my god, she wore a terrible outfit that resembled a monkey suit. Her furry dung-colored costume fit tightly around her curvy body. Even worse, my angel had a set of cymbals she had to play on command._

_Raoul just laughed and tugged on the leash, choking my princess. I tried with all my might to get out of the cage, but no matter what the bars wouldn't budge. Christine stared at me with her beautiful glossy eyes._

"_Erik, please save me," tears fell down her gaunt cheeks as she cried out to me. "Why won't you help me Erik? I need you Erik." Didn't she see that I was trapped in a cage? I desperately tried to get free; I ever started biting the metal bars. I looked up when I heard Christine scream._

_That terrible beast of a man was hitting Christine and yelling at her. It was my nightmare coming true. At this point I was running up against the cage and slamming my head and shoulders repeatedly. I concentrated all of my energy to one of the bars and hit it with everything I had. Finally it broke and I was free, but I was too late. Christine lay on the ground…motionless._

_When I got to her side and picked her up, my dearest goddess flickered her eyes open for a few seconds._

"_Why…didn't you s-s-save m…" her body went limp and she died in my arms. I really tried to save her from Raoul, didn't I? I turned around to see that there was no cage, it was just a mirage. The trap was just my resistance to do anything, and because of it my love was gone forever…_

Finally I awoke from my terrible nightmare, and I was so glad it was just that. But that dream was no coincidence, it was a sign. If I just let Raoul hurt her like that she'd die for sure, and I am going to do everything I can to prevent that. That monster is going to pay for what he's done, and I don't mean some little prank. Raoul my dear boy, your life belongs to me now…


	6. Chapter Five

Note From Semok: Hope you all are enjoying my sequel, just wanted to appologize for the long wait. Also, I wanted to wish you all a Happy Halloween if I don't update tommorow.Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five: 

Now, if I'm going to get rid of this problem by the name of Raoul, I'm going to need my father's old supplies. I already use his noose as a belt, but a few other materials are needed. Where did he bury it all though…

Narrator's POV:

Erik ran as fast as his tired body could carry him. Though he felt no exhaustion mentally, physically he was taking quite a beating.

"No time for rest," he thought to himself. "Every moment is precious in saving Christine."

Just then the disfigured man glanced up to see a sign. It read "The Phantom of the Opera" with a picture of a mask very similar to Erik's. He nearly collapsed from shock when he saw the resemblance of his mask to the poster's. Forgetting all about Christine for a moment, Erik decided to waste his last remaining money to buy a ticket so he could see if he really looked that the phantom. When he went to the ticket booth, the ticket seller giggled at him.

"You must be quite a fan of POTO to be wearing his mask," she laughed. "I actually didn't know that teenagers liked plays."

"So it's a play," Erik thought to himself. Lucky for him, the play was starting in only a few minutes, so he had just enough time to find his seat. As soon as he was happily seated, the lights began to dim and the show began.

At the beginning of the show Erik was intrigued about who this Phantom fellow was. When the Christine character sang her beautiful songs about the mysterious man, Erik grew very excited to see the man.

When the character was revealed and the fake Christine followed him to his lair, Erik was smiling from ear to ear.

"Could this be my future," he thought. "Instead of an underground lair I have a dark alley…I might have to change that though. But still, this phantom man's resemblance to me is outrageous. Could I really be related to him or something? Maybe my father was just a big fan; he did make me wear the mask…"

Erik started getting very much into the play. He became angry at the new owners of the play for how they didn't heed the warnings of him…I mean the opera ghost. While the phantom started taking action to prove his point, Erik began giggling manically. The people sitting next to him, who happened to be a pair of old hags dressed up like they were going to a ball, began looking worriedly at the young man. Erik didn't realize their stares; he was too entrapped in the play.

Then that mean opera singer, if you called that singing, started being mean to Christine. Erik's eyes burned like fire behind his mask. He didn't even pay attention to her name, he just called her the…well…you can guess it. He thought it was wonderful to watch her lose her repulsive voice in the middle of the performance though, pure gold.

Then it happened, the chandelier dropped. At this point, Erik was bursting out laughing. His sides ached from chuckling so much, and he couldn't breathe. He could feel his face growing hot from such a crazy snicker. Finally the lights rose and the intermission came. The people around Erik literally crawled over the seats to get away from him, and they went to complain to the manager. The giggling teenager knew what they were doing, so he quickly got up and ran to a hiding spot. Being in too much a good mood, he decided to sneak behind to stage without caring about the consequences if he was caught.

Erik was an expert at lurking in the shadows, so he easily got behind the stage and up on the catwalk. He found a place where there were no lights, and he sat to watch the rest of the performance. Perfect timing again, as soon as he was seated the lights dimmed and the second part began.

He started getting angry again when Christine and Raoul danced with each other at the masquerade. But then the phantom appeared again, Hallelujah! He's bossing around the people again, and Erik loved it. He sat there swinging his legs happily over edge while the opera ghost terrorized everyone. He didn't even mind the fact that the man had been killing people; he found it to be just and fair.

Then the part when the phantom and Christine were walking closer and closer together during the play. The police had their guns! Christine had decided! Oh my god, the man's disfigured face was exposed! So much excitement, Erik almost fell from leaning forward so much. Then, the kidnap, the singing, the angry mob, everything was happening at once. But then…the decision.

Tears began to fall from behind Erik's mask when the opera ghost let Raoul go so Christine would be happy. Then, after all that, she gave him back his ring and walked away, and the phantom disappeared…

It was over, and he…er…the phantom…had lost. She only rejected him because of his face, Erik knew it. Rage grew within the teenager as the actors came back onto the stage for their applause. Thoughts of throwing something hard off the catwalk onto Raoul's head emerged, but he was able to suppress it.

And with that, the play was over. People rose and began leaving, but Erik decided to stay a bit and take a nap. All that excitement wore him out, so he stretched out in a dark corner and closed his eyes. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore if he tried, and that was a bad thing. As he began to doze off Erik saw someone in black walk up to him.

"Father?" escaped his lips before he went into a deep slumber…


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

I awoke to a strong whiff of aroma candles. Millions of dim lights seemed to float around me as I came out of my delirious state of mind. As I gained more consciousness I realized where I was, or what it looked like. It was a huge room with a cracked ceilings and peeling wallpaper. Furniture was broken and lay all over the ground. Dust flew up in a cloud as I lifted myself from a vomit colored couch.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake my boy," a familiar voice rumbled from the darkness. I turned around to find a tall figure standing before me. I remembered him better when he was gaunt and pale, but now he was buff and muscular. How did he get so strong?

"Dad, is that really you?" I asked weakly. My voice quivered uncontrollably, could it really be him after all these years?

"Why of course I am," my father chuckled. "I've been gone for a while though; I've been living here in the opera house and playing tricks on the performers. This huge mansion of a room is abandoned due to my haunting of it." I noticed that my father still wore a mask, but it was a black mask with a white outline. It looked kind of creepy.

"But why are you terrorizing the fine people, they're just ac…" my dad slapped me across the face and glared at me with his razor sharp eyes.

"It is your destiny boy," he thundered. "It is the destiny of all opera ghosts. My grandfather, the Phantom of the Opera, terrorized the opera house in Paris. My father, and even I, now has o carry on his tradition. He might have moved to New York before he perished from a broken heart, but that doesn't mean that his soul will die in vain. And now you, Erik the fourth, have to do the same. Stay with me and I will teach you all you need to know."

For what seemed like hours I stood, or attempted to stand, in shock. So I was the great grandson of the repulsive man portrayed in the play I had seen. The man to murdered people for his own pleasure and selfish needs. I mean he was in love I guess, but that's no need for…Christine! Oh god, I totally forgot about her.

"Dad Dad!" I screeched, forgetting everything he had just said. "Where did you hide your stuff you said I couldn't have until I was a man?" An eyebrow rose from my father's mask, was he actually amused? He really has mood swing problems. Am I like that?

"So you want my…supplies do you," he laughed. "You have to prove your manliness for me to give it to you."

"But how?" I asked nervously. Another amused chuckle emerged from my father. What did he have in store for me?

"You simply have to do one thing," he said maniacally. And then the worse possible thing happened.

"You must defeat me..."

* * *

Note From Semok: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I've been super busy but I don't want you all to think I'm slowing down. I got the ideas, I just don't have much time to type it up. Don't worry, I'll make the next chapter longer. 


End file.
